The day spongebob dies
by rabbitgrills5
Summary: A terrible singer comes to town and murders spongebob!Canceled
1. chapter 1

The day sponge bob dies

It was a nice Sunday afternoon in bikini bottom that fateful day the weather was beautiful jellyfish floated around, Mr crab had put some tables outside the krusty crab and plankton had took a day off from being evil. Sponge Bob and Patrick were sitting outside the krusty crab eating crabby pattys and watching jellyfish and all was plankton appeared on the table "Hello sponge bob I have something to tell you,I have a friend coming today he is a human and his name is Justin Bieber so be a nice sponge and don't get in his way"

"I know who Justin Bieber is!"Patrick said

"you do? who is he then "plankton said

"Its that jellyfish over there I just named him "Patrick said and grinned

"You idiot that's not Justin Bieber,Justin Bieber is the best singer in the world"plankton yelled

"No he is not" Mr crab yelled coming out the door of the krusty crab

"He is the worst human ever to walk planet earth!He sounds like a girl"

Tune in soon for the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you say Justin Bieber is rubbish he will come with his screaming fans and lay waste to bikini bottom mwahahahaha" Plankton yelled at the top of his voice (which was not very loud) and left storming over to his restaurant.

"My hearty's we must prepare the end is here and I will lose all my precious money" Mr Crab said trying to sound calm but he was not calm at all

"Yes sir "SpongeBob and Patrick said

"Squidward get your but out here" Mr Crab yelled into the krusty crab

Squidward walked out the door and said "What do you want Mr crabs"

"Justin Bieber Is coming to town go round town and tell everybody to get into the Krusty crab"

"Yes sir"

Tune in soon for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this has taken so long I have been very busy. Enjoy.**

Squidward ran off collecting residents and sending them to the krusty krab.

"SpongeBob, Patrick go and buy barricades, lots of barricades but make sure there in the bargain bucket we don't want to use to much money."Mr Crabs ordered and then handed them a 50 dollar note.

"Yes sir!" SpongeBob and Patrick replied and so they headed off to the new shop the bargain bucket.

**Squidwards pov**

Finally I had gathered every body up and we were headed through bikini bottom.

When we reached the krusty krab there were barricades everywhere and the windows were bordered up. I heard a voice "Squidward go round the back"

We all walked to the back door. SpongeBob opened the door and said "quick get in Justin bieber and his screaming fan girls have just arrived in bikini bottom."

AH that idiot SpongeBob taking charge. Hopefully Mr crabs will take charge soon I thought to myself

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Review. Reviews are better than cookies**

**Tune in next time I promise it wont be so long till I update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi its me again with the next chapter**

**Thanks to skater, foxy-da-fox, cheeze13, superleigh50, Steel sponge, sudordepelotadecuellorojoXD and Monica Gilbey – Bieber for reviewing**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Back to third person view

SpongeBob locked the door with 6 chains then said to Squidward and Patrick "Mr crabs wants to see us."

The three walked out of the kitchens to find themselves in a room filled with beds and a stack of machine guns in the corner. They navigated there way through the beds trying to find the office door. They knocked and a voice said "Come in"

**Mr crabs pov**

SpongeBob my cook, His weird starfish friend Patrick and squid ward the cashier walked in to my office.

"Sir!" All three of them said.

I started to explain the plan.

"Bikini bottom is at war, a war like never before. The most important thing is guarding my money

And the second thing is the crabby patty recipe."

"Yes sir!" The idiots yelled

**Squidwards pov**

The idiot SpongeBob, The even more idiotic starfish and I left the office.

I was afraid, very afraid.

I went to the phone and rang the chum bucket.

"Plankton, If Bieber lets me live I will give him SpongeBob" I said into the phone.

"Agreed. I will send bieber over to the back door at 12 o'clock." He replied

I hung up and with a evil glint in my eye went over to SpongeBob.

"I got a surprise for you at 12'oclock tonight."

**SpongeBob Pov**

I was sitting looking out the window when I replied to Squidward "Yayyyyyy!"

People looked at me strangely.

Squidward walked away with a smirk on his face.

I returned to looking out the window.

There was some thunder and lighting then rain started pouring out of the sky. A black limousine boat pulled up at the chum bucket.

A ugly looking boy of around seventeen got out the back. He was human wearing a helmet like sandy's, very like sandy's.

He walked to the door of the chum bucket and knocked.

"It must be bieber " I whispered under my breath

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Hope you are enjoying. **

**Read and review**

**Till next time**

**Trappedinthefayz**


	5. My note

**Dear readers I am permantley stopping this story I can not think of what to do next I am sorry.**

**Trappedinthefayz =(**


End file.
